Blood brothers
by WashedMarrow9
Summary: When everyone has turned on him,will Joseph stick by his side or will he abandon him too? A sequel to No older then 13.
1. Chapter 1

Blood brothers

Chapter 1

Home is want every man seeks. A place where he is surrounded by people he trust and loves and who love him in return, but as we mature and grows in this world, home becomes a time that we can never go back to. That's what a foot soldier told me when I first arrived at fort delta 7 years ago, but a lot has changed since then. I have become a harden assassins and have taken up a cause that seems to have no hope of being accomplish, but has for today I'm not one of these things but as a simple boy who wants to relax in the forest.

The wind was calm and gentle swaying the leaves in the tree tops. I was slumbering peacefully in the opening in the woods as two redcoats stumbled by, dragging out their voices which were as loud as thunder, and rocked me out of my sleep. I casted eyes of half sleep infested and half murderous boredom upon the two figures. I long yawn escape my lips gripping their eye's stare onto me.

"Jesus" I broke the silence my voice thick with irritation, "Can't a man get some shut eye around here?"

The redcoats just laughed nervously at me "Look kid just get out of the way unless you think you can take us with those weak swords", He laughs scornfully at me, convincing himself that there's no threat present.

"These swords?" I ask him with a cocky grin "These swords are not weak" I started as I drew them out of the scabbard, letting the steel shine in the open sunlight that poured through the tree's leaves. "These swords can protect the weak", I swing the blades slicing the open air "They can punish the guilty", I step forward making the redcoats shiver, as if death just brushed their shoulder. "If don't get out of my way, you will see what my blades can really do", the redcoats just smiled in return.

"Then bring it brat" He spat sourly at me.

I leaped forward dragging my blade across their chest staining the emerald grass and horrible shade of crimson as their guts fall to the floor. The bodies twitched then fell to the floor sinking into the abyss. "Well that was boring," I cooed to myself as I sheathe my blades into their scabbard.

"Joe," A familiar voice booms the forest air.

"Aww come on" I uttered under my breath, as a man waltz into the clearing and gazed a cold eye upon me. His eyes held wisdom and courage and glowed like fire but still turned my blood to ice. His shoulders are thick and broad like mountains and his face weathered with life's endeavours.

"Where have you been?" He asked, fixing his eyes onto mine. His face twisted into a frown.

"I was just relaxing here"

"Assassins do not relax, we have a duty to protect the people from the Templars," Connor spat back at my responds to his question.

"But Connor, you been running me ragged with this whole Benjamin Church thing, and we haven't found one signal piece of information, so please give me a rest," Conner only looked over me with his brown eyes.

"Fine you can have tonight off I will go will my father alone,"

"Great…" I started, as a feeling of over joyed washed over me at the news.

"But first you've got to do your daily training"

My happy and joyous mood was violently ripped out of me and was replaced with a comical sense of horror. "Aww come on! I've already taken out two redcoats", I pleaded with Connor who just maintained his cool expression.

"Well that's true. I know if you can beat me in a duel then you will be granted your day off", He drew his tomahawk from his side and he twisted his body like a viper ready to strike, his cold eyes now sparked with that certain excitement before a battle.

"Okay then let's get it over and done with", I drew my blades exposing them to the open air. We place the tips of our blades in the open sunlight. It supposed to be a sign of honour between warriors in his village. Our eyes met in the haze of excitement as our blades retreated to our sides. "Well? Shall we begin?"

He lunges forwards towards me at neck breaking speed leaving me dazed. He connects the blunt handle of the tomahawk to my chest, leaving my lungs starved of oxygen. He dragged his blade across my chest, but his blade was elusive to my flesh. I jumped backwards, twisting my body in the still air as I slammed my foot into Connor's chest which made him tumble to the ground.

"You're getting slow Connor", I grinned mockingly to the fallen assassin, but he soon rid me of my cocky grin as a swift kick connected with my ankle bring me to the floor with him.

"I think you've too confident" He said to me with irony thick in his voice. I rolled away from him, not giving him the chance to strike me while I'm down. My roll converted into a cartwheel, sending my leg into his face, I smashed my leg into his face like mallets, making him recoil backwards into a nearby tree. I regain my composure as I observe Connor as he stumbles around in his pain, but he quickly re-join me in reality. He flashes a look to me and then flees into the density of the woods. This was a strategy that Connor and Achilles were discussing the other day. It when you run and lead your victim into your own element and by judging the direction he is running in he is heading to the lake. What is he planning?

"Come back here!" I chase him to the edge of the forest where I greeted by the majestic view of the open lake that plunges into a beautiful blue abyss. Connor is nowhere to be seen. I don't even feel his present within the trees. I stalk the shadows in hope that it is him. I overlook the cliff staring down into the swirling pools down below that would swallow any man whole. I feel thick fingers wrap around my ankle pulling me to my fate.

"I've got you now"

In the midst of it all I find myself latching my legs around his throat squeezing them tightly like a lethal cobra. "Oh Connor, you always say to never go anywhere without you", I said as we tumble down the rocky cliff face. Out of pure reaction, that I have forged on my service as an assassins, I threw a knife that was cleverly conceal in my boot into the hooded of Conner's robes, so close he could feel the wind being pushed out of it way, and into the rock face. We stop and hang there, me from Connor's throat and him by my blade. "Huh I don't remember this being in my training, how about you?" ask coyly to him as he desperately searches for a way to escape.

"Hahaha you can always make me laugh", Connor wheezed out

"Well am full of surprise" I gleam at Connor as I pull myself up to the ledge and make my escape. "Well this was fun but I must be going" I began sensing Connor's face being stricken with fear on the wind "so have fun hanging around" I chuckle lightly as I stroll away from the now air borne assassin.

"JOSEPH CARTER YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE ME HERE!" Connor yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hmmm alright I give you a break", I cooed happily to him as I extend my arm and pull him to safety. "You know Connor you will have to be much sharper when you're with your father" I warned him has he dusted off his boots.

"He won't do that"

"You don't know that"

"And do you?" I look to the ground shieling myself from Connor's denial.

"Look this will end badly I just know it but if you say we can trust him then I will trust him too", Connor gave a slight smile to my responds but I wonder if it because he has swayed me.

"Any way I going soon you return to the manor and await further instructions"

"Will do", and then the wheels of fate where set in motion.

**And that the first chapter done. If you have enjoyed this chapter review it and let me know what you think about it.**

**WashedMarrow9 signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The fire cackled madly like a mad old man in the stone fireplace as it lit the small room. I sat across from the flames, staring at them with a blank expression, as my mind was clouded by doubt. "You seem troubled Joseph" The aging Achilles mused to me as he stumbles into the room.

"It just I'm worried about Conner" I confess to him as he pulls a chair close and places it opposite to mine. "His father just pop up from the blue and now he is our ally? And yet I can't shake this feeling that this is all a part of some plot of his"

"If Conner thinks it is beneficial, we must trust his judgment" Achilles reassured me. I always trusted Achilles's judgement, but this did not settle my worries.

"Excuse me, I'm going for a walk" I excuse myself as I rise to my feet and left the room.

"Ok just don't be long, it's getting late"

"Of course"

I walked the dirt paths that were shrouded in darkness towards my location, the little village in the middle of the woods. I walked towards the walls as I was greeted by the village elder. Her long hair hung in bands by her weathered face. Her eyes glowed dully in the camp fire's light. "Hello Joseph, what can I do for you?" She greeted me with words which were has warm as the blazing camp fire.

"I just was wondering if I can consult the spirits." I responded to her question. I knew she really wasn't a spirit, but a reoccurring anomaly in time who was playing with lives for her own benefits, but she is my guide nether the less. The old woman directs me to the hut where the familiar orb was residing. I step into the air which felt alive with the orb's energy.

"Let me know when your finished" The old woman said as she floated out the room. I sit across the orb, letting its power fill me. The world around me fades to black. A figure walks out the glowing darkness and to my sight. She wore a white veil and a white dress that clung to her frame like silk. She stares down at me with her empty eyes.

"Why have you come to me?" Her voice was calm and cold as it swims through the air.

"I just what to know if Haytham can be trusted" I respond to her. She fixes her cold stare on me as she floats around me.

"He no threat at the current moment time" She says at last. "You've been a good follower" She begins again. "So I am going to tell you two things about your future" Her voice sparks the air like flint on steel.

"What?" I pressed on, urged her to reveal her secrets.

"Due to your multiple uses of the orb's power in this short period of time your mental stability has severely weaken"

"What does that mean?"

"It means you will start to experience hallucinations and headaches, but I can't be sure what your symptoms will be or how long it will take for them to become obvious" Her voice seems to be heavy with concerned. "The second warning is you will have to make a decision"

"A decision?" my interest is piqued.

"You will have a choice" she responded "Betray Conner or let this village be destroyed by corrupted power"

"What do you mean?"

"Time will tell" She says her voice now a whisper as she fades. The world returns to my vision. What did she mean by betray Conner or let the village be destroyed by corrupted power?

I returned to the manor with her words lingering in my head. I walked in through the oak door to have Conner greet me in the thin hallway. "Where were you?" He demanded.

"I went for a walk" I responded to his question. His face twisted into a sour rage.

"The one night I really needed your support and you go off for a walk?" He uttered quietly to me, maybe in hope that I don't hear his anger towards me.

"I'm sorry Conner" I said hoping my voice did not give away my sadness of him being angry at me.

"It' doesn't matter now" He said to me as he turned and walk down the hallway.

"Anyway did you find Church?" I ask eagerly as I pursued him down the hallway.

"No but we now know where he is going" He begins as he turns to face me "He out at sea" He smiled at me to see my concern "We set sail tomorrow morning" he turns again and walk away "And my father is coming with us, so behave yourself"

"Sir" I whisper quietly to myself as he disappears into the manor's many rooms. _He not a threat, trust him for Conner's sake._

**Sorry for the short chapter. If you liked it let me know.**

**WashedMarrow9 signing out.**

**PS: I got my first troll review. Yay I feel official now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I always loved the ocean; everything about it vexed me to say the least. During my free time I would stand on the upper decks of the ship and watch large pieces of white stone glide into sight, and then to be consumed by the never ending vastness, while I listened to the restless waves that lapped gently against the ship's hull. The air blew across the crew of the ship, leaving a miasma of salt in the air. The crew worked hard under the harsh beating of the sun, as they tugged and pulled uncountable ropes that banded the ship's sails as a spider's web ensnares a fly, as Haytham and Connor barked orders at them. I on the other hand was hard at work with my training as I cracked my legs as whips as they strike the dull planks. I swung my fist towards the warped wood, and slammed it into the ugly scar that my legs had caused. I send another assault onto the wood, spraying small splinters which burrow underneath my skin. I ignored the pain that pulsed through my hand, and I continued my attack on the lifeless wood. Snap! The sound ripped the open air apart, making a few of the sailors jump in fear of an attack. I stood there not entirely sure what just happen, and then it hit me with a mighty force, exhaustion. I hunched over, as I caught myself before I hit the floor, dragging the air into my lungs left the distant taste of salt in my mouth. "Good work Joseph" Conner smiled at me showing pride in my progress and skills.

"Thanks" I wheezed out as I wiped away the sweat from my forehead that glistened in the sun. "What should I do now?" I again wheezed out, hoped he even heard me. He stared blankly at me as he thought of areas for improvement.

"You need work on your evasion skills" He declared at last, his voice filled with pride at my achievements. Haytham snaps into view, his dominant presence consumed the open air, making me shiver under my skin. He walked closer to me, and stared at me with his dark eyes paralyzing me in fear.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance" He spoke, his words like daggers that cut through my soul. "I can spar with you so you can learn some evasion tactics, after all you do need it" He snickered at me, expecting me to retaliate, but I refused to do want he wants me too.

"Didn't I push you out of a window when you were holding me captive?" I swooned, dragging out every word. He just stood there, cut deeply by my clever comeback.

"Careful boy, you will be in for a spanking if you don't respect your superiors" He leaned close, his breath drifting through the air as the salt did. A flash of murderous rage sparks in his eyes has he stared into mine.

"You mean elderly right?" I responded, mimicking his snicker. "And besides I only let girls who I like do that to me"

"How dare you! I'm going to enjoy this" He howled at me, this was a completely different side to him that I have never seen before, not the calm and cunning sly, old, fox that he is but a wolf that is driven by cannibalistic rage. I laughed like a madman at this side to him.

"This is more like it" I exclaimed in a mix of anxiety and excitement. "Show me what you've got" I yell again at him, driving him further into his rage. He swung first, sending his right fist hurdling through the air and into my head, making my head snap backwards. He swung again, this time with his left just like I thought he would. I stumbled backwards, using the force from his last punch to propel me out of his reach. His fist hung there in the air without it hitting its target, leaving him open, this my chance. I snaked my leg around his, and snapped it backwards, shaking him from his impermeable stance. "I'm in. Now I just push further" The lone thought swirled in my head like a raging whirlpool, consuming other logical thoughts. I punched my fist into his chest, sending him flying into the looming mass behind him. He slammed into the pole violently; sending him reeling in pain like a fish that's starved of oxygen. "How was that?" I asked mocking to him, encouraging his rage to grow. That my advantage, I can't beat him on fair terms, but if I keep him angry and unfocused he will make mistakes, and then I'll strike him, fast and hard.

"You little" The rest of his words were of no tongue I have ever heard before. He rushed towards be with a punch. I parried the attack with my armoured wrist leaving him open yet again. I waste no time, as I weaved my way through his defence and move into his space. I grabbed him by the ruff of his collar, leaving him helpless to my attack; I slammed my head into the bridge of his nose, making him shriek in agony, as his blood ran thick and fast down his face. "You bastard!" I give him no chances to counter; I followed up with a swift kick into his abdomen which tossed him a side like a dead leaf.

"Is that it?" I yet again mocked him, making my voice sound surprised at his failure "all well I guess I'm done with you" I cooed happily to the fallen grand master.

"That's it" He yelled aloud to the heavens above "Get ready for your punishment," He stood to his feet yet again and fixed his eyes on me. The crew held their breath, confused for whom to cheer for. I snickered again at him, as I hid my true fear of him. We circled each other, the air tight with tension. He wanted me to make the first move, has he caught onto my plan. I finally submitted to his plan and swung my fist into the air, as if I was punching one of the planks. He side stepped it lazily and grabs my wrist that hung in the air before him. My heart is racing now, adrenaline flooding my veins making my senses sharper, especially pain. He thrust his hand upwards on my elbow, sending shock waves of pain through my arm. I wailed in agony has he pushed harder, making my bones creek in my flesh. He released me and grabbed my thin throat and squeezes out the little air in my throat. I barely had time to breath, let alone dodge his attack. I choked as the world fades to black.

"I'm going to break" I squeaked out under the intense pressure. He snapped me backwards as placed his lips to my ear.

"Does this hurt?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded in responds to his question, in hope that it would get him to stop. "Well if you keep giving Connor these ideas, I'll make it hurt much more" He released me and throws me to the floor like a rag doll, as I gasped for breath.

"Is everything okay down there?" Connor's voice boomed the air bringing a feeling of security to my heart; I'm safe as long he's here.

"Of course Connor" Haytham responded for me, as I had no voice left in my throat. "I think Joseph here is done with his training for today, and if I do say so myself he has improved greatly" He shoots a threatening glace at me, in hope of making feel powerless, but I didn't. "Don't you agree?"

"Yes" I answered quickly in hope to not have arouse suspicion "I guess you do know a thing or two" He snickered once more at me as I did to him.

Connor just stared at us with a bold confused look on his face "Okay Joe, your training is over for today then"

"Thanks" I wheezed as I staggered to the banister of the ship. I rested against the wood, as I regained my breath and thoughts.

"Are you alright?" A sailor asked me as he pulled ropes that dangled above me. "It looked like he really had your number"

"I'm fine" I assured him. I stood up straight and flashed a smile to him. "Thanks for your concern, keep up the good work" I followed Haytham to the upper decks where Connor stood at the wheel, his eyes fixed on the open sea. I leaned close to Haytham, as he did with me and whisper into his ear "I tell him the truth and not ideas"

He turned and caught me by surprise; he leaned in close and grumbles under his breath "Do you want to die?"

"I want to protect Connor from you" I snapped back at him, my anger flashed at him "I been betrayed by my father and I won't let it happen to him, so get out of my face" I spat at him, the one thing any assassin was afraid of doing. I left him in there stunned and floated to Connor's side. "So are we getting close to where Church is?" I asked Connor who just stared blankly at the vast emptiness.

"I hope so Joe" He responded, the fear of failure obvious in his voice.

"I told you Connor that this was a bad passage" Haytham criticized him as he joins us at the wheel, his usual cool and plotting exterior masked over his true side. The sea air turned sour as me and Haytham exchanged glances in between the idle conversation with Connor.

"Ship!" One of the crewmen shouted to Conner, waving his arms like a mad man. "On the port side" and true to his word, a large ship was propped up against the coast, with no sign of any crew present.

"Looks like they have abandoned the ship" Connor stated, his voice riddled with confusion.

"Why? Is this a red herring?" I added to Conner's statement.

"Church was always a slippery little bastard" Haytham uttered to us.

"Hey, there are two of us then" I smiled to Haytham who just shot another cold stare at me.

"Enemy ahead, there making to flee" A voice boomed the air as a small ship drifted into view, firing its cannon at us.

Connor glanced to me then Haytham, giving us a small smile of excitement, "After them!" He commanded the sailors, his voice full of courageous leadership. The air became thick with smoke and gunpowder as we shot round after round of cannons, along with the more deadly accurate swivel guns. A powerful blast struck the ship's hull, shaking the crew to the ground, "Brace!" Connor yelled as we all ducked under the deck in hope of now getting blown up by a passing cannonball. The second impact smashed the hull open, throwing the men aboard around like scrap paper. Luckily for me I had Connor to land on, so I didn't hurt myself, though he still asked if I was okay. Connor ordered another blast of cannon fire, which ripped the smaller ships apart like fabric. The crew cheered and cried a song of confidence of our victory, but one ship still remained. It volleys a massive wave of cannonballs that hurled through the air towards us. "Everyone get down!" Connor yelled to the crew, who heed his warning. "Joe get here" He pulled me close and wrapped his arm around me, shielding me from the oncoming cannonballs, my head so close to his chest I could hear the pounding of his heart. He glanced upwards and sends the signal that it was safe to fight. Then out of nowhere Connor was thrown a side, was it a cannonball, did we get hit? No it was Haytham who now stood at the wheel. "What are you doing?"

"Ending this" He responded, showing that beast that I fought earlier in his eyes. He jerked the wheel to the side, shifting the ship to ram the other ship, head on.

"Is he crazy?" I asked Connor who was fixed onto the banister. We collided with the ship; a flurry of sparks that flew into the air. Haytham leaped from the ship and into the enemy's ship. Why does he want to be on their so badly?

"Secure the ship!" Connor barked at the sailors, then looked at me "You come with me"

"Sir" I responded as I followed him to the lower deck. He grabbed a loaded pistol, and then handed one to me. The other sailors huddled around us, as they waited for Connor to give the order. We all held our breath, in a mix of fear and anticipation.

"Charge!" Connor shouted, sending us into war with the other crew. I jumped over the seemingly bottomless gap and latched onto the banister, Connor fixed himself onto the railing below me. I pulled him up to join me as we both jumped onto the deck. Connor cuts down a sailor in his path instantly, while I slice another sailor's throat, which made his blood sprayed over my arm. I kicked another nearby sailor in the abdomen which threw him into the liquid abyss. A rifle's handle slammed into the back of head, cracking my skull, and threw me to the ground. I looked up at my attacker who pointed a bayonet at my face. His face was thick in dirt, and his every breath was an act of labour that made his cheeks jump. His face was a smirk, and then pain as Connor drove his hidden blade into the base of his spine, giving him instant death. Connor pulled me to my feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, stop asking" I chuckled a little to him, in which he only responded with a small smile of his own. I looked around the deck, only seeing Church's crew either dead or captured, but no Haytham in sight. "Where did Haytham go? And where is the cargo?" I asked Connor has we searched for him.

"I don't know" Connor responded, concern for his father in his voice which made me cringe a little on the inside. "Wait here while I look for him" He asked me as he disappeared into the under belly of the beast. I propped myself up against the destroyed banister for the world seemed too started to spin.

"Not bad for a child" A familiar voice drifted through the air and in my ear.

"Haytham?" I shout "where are you?" The other sailors just look at me like I am crazy.

"What do you mean? Haytham isn't here" A sailor explained to me.

"But I just heard him, didn't you?" I asked the sailor out of desperation.

"I didn't hear anything" He reassured me. At that moment Connor and Haytham walk out of the belly of the ship, their faces filled with joy, and mine disbelief. "You see?"

"But…" I started, and then I heard my own insanity in my voice. "I guess that guy really rang my bell huh, must be hearing things" I laughed nervously as I jumped back to the Aquila. Connor stood there and smiled at me.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked with that trademark concern obvious in his voice.

"Yes, Connor told me you had suffered a nasty knock to the head, but still you fought well, not bad for a…"

"Child?"

His face was wide with disbelief, as was mine. "How did you…" At that moment my head sparked into a blaze of pain. I shrieked in agony, as I clutched my head in my hands.

"ARGHHH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, as my head burned. The incredible pain crippled me, sends me to the floor.

"Joe what wrong!?" Connor yelled in horror as he fell to my side and watched me shake violently against the pain, my face a stream of tears.

"CONNOR, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" I shrieked as I begged him to make it stop, but he could only sit there frozen in horror.

"Here, drink this" Haytham poured a brown liquid down my throat making my vision blurry.

"You're giving him rum?" Connor scolded him.

"It will knock him out or at least dull the pain" Haytham explained calmly to Connor, as I started to lose my vision.

"Connor" I wheezed out before I slipped into the darkness that was swallowing me whole.

**I hope you like this chapter. Has always let me know what you think. Any advice would be greatly appreciated but please keep it clean, thank you.**

**WashedMarrow9 signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The memory replays itself yet again, like a story that repeats its chapters. I watch them alone in the darkness, not knowing where I am, is this what death is like, just sitting alone in the darkness, watching your life past you by on a never ending reel? I hear the odd voice swirling on the emptiness around, but it's unrecognizable, I'm I alone? "Joe?" The voice calls to me, sounding familiar, bring a joy to my heart.

"Connor is that you?" I ask the vexing voice, in hope that it is him who is calling me back from this place.

"Can you hear me?" It asks me again, becoming louder and closer.

"Of course I can hear you" I respond to him, "but where are you? I don't see you" I ask again, pleading with this Spector that haunts me. The air around me becomes tense, as if someone was there, but I look and I find I'm alone. "Hello?" I utter miserable, more to myself then to the voice that clings to the space around me.

"Joe, come back to me" The voice orders me, making me shiver in fear. An invisible force shoves me forward, pushing me into the darkness.

"I don't want to" I cry, hoping the voice would have mercy on me, "I'm scared" The force shoves me again, pushing me off an invisible cliff, and into an eternal abyss. I scream, clawing at the empty darkness, looking for something to save me.

"Open your eyes" The voice again orders me, and yet again I follow its commands. My eyes snap open to see the familiar face of Connor, his arms pinning to the bed and his eyes full of fear. I throw myself to him, holding onto him in hope to never let go.

"Connor" I weep as I bury my face into his shoulder. "I was so scared" I confess in the countless folds of his robes, but as my fear fades away a thick and dull pain rings in my head like a sound in a copper bell.

"You need to relax, you're not fully recovered" Connor whisper gently against my ear as he set my head onto the pillow behind me. "Now explain to me, what happened out there?" He asks me, but I fear I don't have an answer.

"I don't know" I confess miserably to him, "Do you think it was caused by that guy who hit me in the head?"

"No" He answers fast, he scratches his chin, as he thought of a solution, "You've been hit in the head before, but you have never reacted like that before" A loud, thick knock hammers the door, cracking Connor and my attention. The door starts to glide open, revealing the ever notorious Haytham.

"Ah Joseph, glad to see you awake at last" He swoons as he glides towards the bed, his gaze fix on me.

"Thank you" I greet him with a smile, as my memory sparks back in my head, "Haytham, what did I say to you before I went under?" I ask him, hoping he give me what I'm looking for.

"Child" He answers me.

"And that was what you were going to call me right, but I already knew what was going to happen" His face grows wide with disbelief, as mine with confidence.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" He utters to me, his voice strain by his disbelief.

"I heard it, on the deck of the ship" I start my explanation, "I heard you say it to me before you actual did"

"The other sailors did say you were acting weird" Connor adds to my argument, his voice not sure of what I am saying.

"But how is that possible?" Haytham says his mind unable to comprehend what I was suggesting, even though I couldn't myself.

"Am not sure myself" I add coolly, "But…" I start again, but a pulse of pain stops me before I can finish.

"_Ship spotted on the portside" _The voice swirls in my head.

"Ship spotted on the portside?" I ask the voice in my head, giving in to the madness that has made my head its home.

"A ship, where?" Connor asks me, his voice full of confusion at my statement.

"I just heard it, didn't you two?" I respond, not expecting them to hear the voices to. Haytham shoots a look to me, the kind of look you give to an insane person walking on the streets, but I wonder does he have the right of giving me that look.

"Joe, we didn't hear that, who said it?" Connor asks again, his question piling on me like a mountain.

"I don't know!" I shout at him, letting my rage get the better of me, even though we assassins are taught self-control.

"Joe just calm down everything is…" Connor starts, but I have no interest of what he's got to say.

"No Connor, everything is not ok" I bite back at him, "Something is happing to me, and I'm scared, and I'm hearing voices and no one can hear them…"

"Ship spotted on the portside, Connor" I voice booms outside, the words makes us all stand still in shock.

"Incredible" Haytham utters, not believing what just happen.

"I did it again" I whisper, dumbfounded by my shock, "But how?" I utter my voice a whisper on the wind.

"How did you…?" Connor asks me, I choose not to listen to the rest of his question. What's going on here?

"Connor we need you" The voice urges again.

"Father, take care of it" Connor orders his father, never taking an eye of me.

"Of course Connor" He politely excuses himself from the room, leaving me and Connor alone.

"Do you think Achilles will know what going on" I ask miserable to Connor.

"Maybe" He responds to my question, "We have to wait and see what time will tell"

"Or if I see it first" I add, faking a smile to ease Connor's fear. He returns my smile with one of his own.

"I'll let you rest" He stands before me, "If you need me, I'll be outside" He says to me, hoping it will bring some peace of mind, but it doesn't. "Joe, everything will be okay"

"I know" I tell him, or myself, am not sure at this point.

We arrive at the home stead within days of our return to the land. Connor is busy arranging plans for him and his father, while I'm to stay here and research this disease that has struck me. From what Achilles and I can find, this has a connection to something called the bleeding effect, but instead of seeing other people's past, I see their futures. The visions still come, and their getting worse, as I see the events of the future, like there were daydreams. Achilles thinks that this could be beneficial to our fight against the Templars, but how can it be beneficial if I can't control it? Achilles thinks some mental exercise could help me control, and master them, but no results have made themself present yet. Apart from that, I made a clean recovery from my injuries and I'm back to my daily training. "Now Joe, I want you to patrol the area tonight while I'm with my father, you think you can handle that?" Connor briefs me on tonight's mission. He hopes that his father will join our cause, but I know he will refuse; he's a Templar after all.

"Sir" I respond to his order, "And you will be will you father right?"

"Yes, don't worry" He says, knowing my concerns, "He has shown us that he wants what we strive for, we can achieve more together then we can apart"

"That's what worries me Connor" I confess, "What if this achievement turns us into the thing we fight?" I argue with him, but he chooses not to listen to my words.

"We won't, I won't let it" I have always have trusted Connor's words, but I question them now, all because of him. Connor departs one way, down the trail to New York, and I the other.

The night descends slowly over the summer skies, making the clouds to disappear in the thick darkness. The air sweeps by me, making my cape hover behind me like the wings of a lethal hawk, as they whistle past the dense trees. The wood was quiet, and no redcoats to been seen. I am not worrying though, it makes my job a lot easier, but I can't take any joy of this isolation, as it left me alone with my thoughts. My vision seem to always cloudy, except when I look into my past, I can't see what's right. He is a Templar, but this does mean a lot to Connor, should I bite my pride and except Haytham, or should I keep my guard up?

Has I try to figure out my future, the silence smashes, as a monster leaps upon me and pins me to the ground. The man chuckles, as he places a knife to my throat, his eyes glitter like blades in the moonlight. My mind distraught from this chaos, making that tingling sensation spark up in my head, "_No, not now" _I struggle under his weight, as the knife shakes in his palm. "Get off me!" I order him, the flame in head growing every second, making the world around me spin.

"I will when you are dead" He speaks, but not in English. His face lowers to mine, revealing the identity of my attack to be Kanen'tó:kon.

"_What's going on?" _I ask myself, afraid of what is happening. My arm thrust itself into the, as if someone with invisible string was controlling me, sending my blade into his neck. He twitches and then falls to my side, dying like the flames in my head. I stand to my feet, grasping on a nearby tree for support, I stare down at the corpse, for only shock to creep in my face, as a redcoat laid there, not Kanen'tó:kon, with the ghost of Connor huddle over him. "_What the hell?" _The figures melt into shadow, leaving me in my state of shock. Is Connor going to do this, but why? I have to find my answers.

I arrive at the camp where the patriots were station, seeing Connor's horse tied up outside. I stalk the walls, blending into the shadows in hope of not being seen. I hear Connor's and Haytham's voices on the air, twisting in my ear like snakes. "You and I are through" Connor spits into the air.

"Son…"

"You think of me soft that calling son will change my mind? How long did you sit on this information? Or am I to believe that you discovered it now?" Connor spits again, I have never heard him this angry before, even when I broke his tomahawk by accident in training. "A warning to you both" He starts, his voice booming the air like lighting, "Choose to follow me or oppose me and I will kill you"

"_What's happened?"_ The lone thought spins in me, making me dizzy with confusion. I will follow him; just to be sure he does do anything stupid. I stalk him, as he made his way to his village, why has he come here? I stalk the bush, hearing voices and footsteps around me, I'm not alone. Connor enters the walks of the campsite, I wish to follow but I feel the orbs power rejecting me, so I wait in the woods, but I'm not worried, after all it doesn't happen there, but here. I watch a few of the villages warriors leave the village's walls with daggers and blades, what's going on? Connor becomes one of the village's warriors, as he vanishes amongst the trees. "_I can't lose him"_ I give chase, but he is faster than me, leaving in the twilight clearing of the wood. I stand there, cursing myself at my failure, and fear of what Connor is going to do.

"Peace Kanen'tó:kon" A voice sings in a foreign tongue, sparking hope in my heart. I find the source of the sound. Connor and Kanen'tó:kon, circling each other, there blades drawn. "Stop" Connor pleas with him, but he can't hear him.

"I will. When you are dead" He spits at Connor, sending shivers down my spine, it's going to happen. He throws himself forward, pinning Connor down to the ground, making him squirm like an animal does when it's caught in a trap. I jump, but then settle, I can't help him, I know what going to happen, and I can't interfere. Connor thrust his blade into his neck, as I did to the redcoat. His body twitches and the falls to Connor's side, like a dead leaf. I remain in the shadows, infested by the curiosity of what will happen next. I watch Connor kneel next to the body of his dead friend, the sound of tears hitting the dirt on the wind, he needs me.

"Why did this happen?" He whispers to himself, "Why didn't he tell me?" This is my chance to make myself known.

"Awww poor Connor" His head snaps backwards, seeing me in the shadows, his face thick with tears, "See, didn't I warn you this would happen?" I ask him, he remains silent, "Blood means nothing to these Templars, or who they destroy in the process"

"Joe…I…" He utters, as I drawn closer to him, "Joe you're the only one I can trust?" He asks, unsure if he knew his answer, "You'll never betray me like this, right?"

"That's right" I smile to him, extending my hand, "I've got you and you have me" I smile to him, "So you come back with me and no arguing" He grabs my hand and pulls himself up.

"I thought we could unite" He says to me, his voice full of shame.

"Listen Connor, white wine differs from red, removing the grape skin makes all the difference, and skin never grows back" Oddly poetic for me, but it conveys its message across.

"There's more over here" A voice echoes through the trees like wind.

"Oh look, more Templars in hope to destroy these lands" I lean close, making Connor feel a little bit safer, "Better kill them before they kill us"

"No one needs to die here" Connor says to me, more of a plea then an order.

"There always casualties in war, Connor" I sing to him, as he looks to the ground in desperation, at his dead friend. "Now come on, we have a world to free" I lure him into the shadows, that we assassin truly belong, in darkness. We walk in the dark woods in silence, disposing the rest of the redcoats. Did I just betray Connor, but save the village from the corrupted power, or is that for later? Anyway I need to be careful, if she was right about this, she right about that, and I hope when it comes, I'll make the right decision.

**Thank you for reading the chapter, stay tune for more. **

**WashedMarrow9 signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The days become hard to bear, as we re-join with our former allies George Washington. He deserves the most painful death imaginable for what he did to Connor, but he's our only link to Lee so I remain quite, for Connor's sake. We approach the battlefield; the familiar scent of gunpowder hangs in the air. We walk through the smoke and into the camp, the familiar face of Marquis de Lafayette standing guard, ready to greet us. "Ah Connor and Joseph, your just in time to bear witness our glorious victory" He sings to us in his French accent, making the words sound more classy, even though they are the same words me and Connor speak.

"Where is Charles Lee?" Connor asks his voice dry and dull; he was never one for beating around the bush, especially when it comes to business. The French man voice turns sour as his words curses the beast's name in his foreign tongue.

"He shows up in the middle of our preparation, screaming at everyone to advance…" He trails off, speaking more to Connor then to me. Connor and I exchange a quick look under our hoods, I see fear spark in Connor's eyes like a small ember flicking in the wind. "Where did they come from?" The voice snaps our gaze, as a large platoon of redcoats drifts into sight.

"What do we do now Connor?" I ask unsure of what to do in this situation. Connor just gives me a look of comfort to me, making feel safe again.

"We will hold the area, until you get to safety" Connor orders Lafayette, the sound of marching feet becoming louder by the second. Lafayette cracks the wind, as he whistles a small army to his side, each one of them prompt and ready to fight.

"I grant you my finest soldiers to serve as your personal guard. There is nothing they will not do to ensure you are victorious" He says, pride dominant in his voice with a grin to match. Connor turns to me and spins me to face him.

"Joe, go with Lafayette" He orders me, a flash of fear in his eyes.

"But Connor…"

"No arguing" He cuts me off, "Now go!" He barks at me, sending me running with Lafayette. We run through the gunfire being exchange between the two armies, Lafayette sticks close to me, as we order the soldiers to run. The soldiers heed our warning, and flee to safety up the hill.

"There is more by the river" Lafayette informs me, as he runs next to me.

"We must get them to safety too, and fast I don't know how long Connor can hold off those troops" I leap across the barrier, as a horse jumps a fence in a race, Lafayette follows shortly after. He huddles close to me and produces a small map and places it on his lap.

"We are hear" He places his index finger on the map, shaking under the tense air, "They are station here" He drags this finger across the finger, leaving a small trail of dirt on the map.

"If we go through here, we should find them and direct them up stream to the base" I walk him through the plan, my finger still as a rock compared to his.

"Excellent plan, your been taught well" He smiles to me in surprise by my skills, I just smile back at his complement.

"We need to move, we should get there in a few minutes" I says to him, kicking myself from the safety of the barrier, Lafayette follows me as I enter the woods where the river is hidden, the stench of gunpowder and gun fire thick in the forest air, instead of the quiet and still air that was usually in these woods.

"Joseph, can I ask you a question?" Lafayette asks, his voice not bearing that French charm.

"Sure, what is it?" I ask, intrigued by his curiosity.

"Is the rumour true?" He leans close, and whisper in my ear, even though their no one around.

"What rumour? I ask, slightly irritated at the foul gossip.

"That you can tell the future" His voice thick with excitement, the kind that a child's sounds when they get a brand new toy.

"And what if it is true, what do you what with it?" I ask, letting my voice let show my irritation at his impertinences.

"I just wanted to know if this war will ever end, will we be free from the British." He asks, I sense a form of hopelessness in his voice, I knew that feeling, when everything seems to have no point, war, fighting, or even living. I rub his shoulder, giving him a smile.

"Yes" I confess, "I would tell you, but you answer will come very soon, trust me" His face grows wide with disbelief.

"So they are true, but how is that even possible?" His voice shaking under his shock, which made me laugh.

"I don't know, but you must not say anything to anyone ok?" I ask, blanking my face to a more serious demeanour.

"Don't worry Joseph, your secret will go with me to the grave" He swore to me, placing his hand over his heart.

"Thank you" I say with a smile, "We should be arriving at the river…" A dull sensation takes over my head, cutting me off. I have gotten used to the vision now, I have not learned how to fully control them, but little progress is better than none. An image fades into my head, Connor and I stand in the woods, then an explosion of some kind throw us in the air, the images fade back into darkness, and me into the real world.

"Joseph, are you okay?" Lafayette snaps me out of my daydream like state.

"I'm fine, let's just keep moving" I urge to him, striding on forwards through the overgrowth. We find the remaining soldiers, and lead them to safety that waits up the stream. We arrive at the base, where the monster George Washington was waiting for the troops. Lafayette greets him with a smile while I remain silent, keeping my rage under control was hard enough, and I didn't want to pretend to like him too. I look around the dull looking camp, searching for Connor, but he was nowhere in sight. "Where's Connor?" I ask my voice thick with fear of the worse.

"I thought he was with you" George spits at me, making his care for Connor obvious, even though he has brought him so many victory over the years, and saved his life from the Templars.

"Are all of my troops returned yet?" Lafayette asks, sharing my concern.

"The men you brought with you were the last of them" George respond, no emotion detectable in his voice. My head is filling up with doubt and fear, I have to look. I walk to the gate, but I Lafayette latches his hand on me before I could go.

"Where are you going?" He demands.

"I have to go look" I plead with him, hoping he'll understand my reason.

"No one is leaving this camp without my order, is that clear?" George yells at me, I'm not taking that from him.

"I'm not under your command, so go to hell!" I spit at him as I break Lafayette's grip on me. I dash through the torched trees, searching for him, hope fading like a dying light. I stop and I let myself stand still in the midst of my panic and delusions, "_He is okay, you just need to look harder for him"_ I tell myself, but not believing the words. The sounds of slow footsteps bangs behind me, making me jump and draw my blades, but no threat was there, but the thing that has made me came here, Conner stands in front of me, hunch over his stomach where a small bullet had attacked him. "Connor" I run to his side, propping him up over my shoulder.

"Why are you here, where is Lafayette and the rest of the troops?" He asks me, trying to hide that relief of me finding him.

"There safe and I came here to find you, glad that I did too" I report to him as he we walk to the camp, his heavy breath dragging on the air beside my ear.

"Joe" He starts his voice surprisingly sounding happy, "Thank you for coming back for…" The earth starts to shake, sending me and Connor forwards. I hit the ground hard, making the world around me to start to spin; a sharp pain pierces through me making me shake and making me whine in pain.

"Well, well two eagles with one stone" A sinister voice swirls on the broken air around me and Connor, making me shutter in my skin.

"Lee…" Connor wheeze out, his voice a faint whisper, I prop myself up seeing Connor at the devil's feet with a blade at his throat.

"Time to do what I should have done from the start, and what Haytham failed to do" He lifts his sword into the air, its lethal edge cuts the sunlight has it was ribbons, his face twisted into a sadistic smile as he swings his blade.

"NO!" I jump in front of the blade, blocking it with mine; its point inches from my flesh. "You'll have to get through me first" I spit back at him, as he pushes his blade further, but I refuse to move, I will protect Connor.

"Your lap dog sure is loyal Connor" He swoons, sending a punch to my face, smashing my face like a mirror, but I did not move.

"_Stay strong, for Connor" _I tell myself, sending a dagger into Lee's side, making him jump backwards in pain, his cape now stained with his blood. "I won't let you hurt Connor, I'll rather die first then let Connor get hurt" I warn him, as I become more lethal as my blade is. He looks into my eyes and laughs.

"Don't you worry, I'll kill him and I'll make you watch it" He spits back at me before he melts into the shadows, when the climax passed I let myself relax, sheathing my sword into its scabbard, I turn to Connor who just laid there in shock of what just happened.

"Are you okay?" I ask, pulling him up to his feet.

"I'm fine…" He starts, then stops, his eyes still wide from my actions, "Joe, thank you" He says to me, grabbing me in an embrace.

"It was nothing, let's get back and report back to George and the others" I say stumbling with Connor back to the fort. I'm not sure what just happened, I once read that when you care for someone very much, you'll lay down your life for them instinctively, is that what happened? And if it is, I still got to make the choice of betraying him or save the village from an unknown threat. I pray for that I don't have to make that decision, but I feared I already knew what my answer.

**And that was chapter 5. If you liked it, let me know.**

**WashedMarrow9 signing off.**

**P.S: Do you like the new icon?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The taste of victory becomes stronger every day, as Connor's struggle against the Templar's tyranny is coming to a close. Everything is in place; the ships are in the dock waiting for Connor's signal, and I wait his orders. We met with Stephane Chapheau, he was once a simple taverner who was a victim of the loyalist, but now he has become something much more, all thanks to Connor. He smiles happily to us as Connor was very respectful of his followers, unlike any king, I guess that why we are so loyal to him. He confirms what we already know, and takes us into the labyrinth under New York where Lafayette waits for us. The tunnels seem to be endless, as the darkness consumes us. The plan is simple, Connor lights the tower, and then we find Lee and then silence him forever; all I need to do is keep the redcoats busy until Connor has finished the job. We reach the exit; the scent of dust hangs onto the flimsy wood. Connor faces me and the others, his face poorly lit by the flickering light, "Do not leave here until you hear cannon fire, then you'll keep the redcoats occupied", he says to us, his voice steady as usual. He pushes the door open, letting a waterfall of light to pour into the catacombs. "Good luck to all of you", he utters before he disappears into the blinding light, which the darkness quickly replaces.

"How long do we have to wait in here for?" Lafayette asks me, his French accent shaky under the circumstances.

"I don't know, but we must wait", I reassure him, I hope it will calm him down a bit. The dust on the air is becoming thicker, as it swirls in the air, the sound of our breathing becoming more define on the dirty air.

"Joe, can I ask you a question" Lafayette asks his voice still shaky.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you believe Connor can defeat the Loyalist?" He asks me, worry is obviously present in his voice.

"I would be lying if I said I never doubt him", I confess, "But I do believe that Connor will never give up and as long we never give up to, I know we can achieve our goals", the dust in the air snaps apart, as the sound of cannon fire booms the air, "There our cue, ready?", I ask them, they return my question with a slight nod. We run out to the chaos that now plagues the once peaceful streets of New York, we run towards Fort George, taking out any redcoats in our way. We reach our location at Fort George; we huddle behind a small wall, shieling our self's from the oncoming gun fire, which came down on us like rain. "Damn, there too many of them", I spit in anger, I look for a way to hold them off, but there is nothing I can do.

"Joe, up there" Stephane informs me, he points to a cannon that is prop up against the Fort's looming walls. "Do you think we can use that to hold off the redcoat?" Stephane asks me, his voice a faint whisper against the sound of war.

"Yes, but I can't get close", I evaluate the situation; "Can you cover me?" I look to his eyes were I see that flash of trust spark between us.

"Of course Joseph" Lafayette cuts in, showing that same trust in his eyes, "Just leave it to us", I nod to them then I jump into the thick of war. The redcoats swarm around me like flies, as I swat them away. I struggle against the redcoats constant waves, but I must push on. I reach the wall at long last, all I need to do is climb up, and things are going to get tricky. I grope the walls cracks, as I pull myself up the rocks face. Passing bullets chip the rock that is inches from my face making me flinch slightly, I find my strength and I push on forward. I reach the top in no time, thanks to my training, a blast of fresh air hits me, soothing my body. I run to the cannon, thank god it was already loaded; they must have left it when they evacuated. I aim the barrel towards the swarming redcoats, which is ready to swallow Lafayette and Stephane whole. I strike the fuse with my blade, letting the sparks burn the fuse. The sound of an explosion burst my eardrums, and the sound of screaming redcoats quickly sooth them back to normal.

"Look out!" A random redcoat screams in panic, "They got the cannons, run!" Another redcoat screams in agonizing fear.

"That right!" I yell back at them, "Run you bastards!" my voice becoming more enrage with every drag of smoke that hangs in the air, "Stephane, Lafayette I need you!", I order them, "I'll cover you". I continue my assault on the redcoats, picking them off like insects, giving Lafayette and Stephane enough time to join me on the wall. "Stephane get ammo for the cannon, and Lafayette you help me with these cannons". We launch shot after shot, keeping the redcoats at bay. The waves finally ended, after what seem for hours of firing at them, "I think we are in the clear", I declare, "There retreating", I let my joy take over, as a smile breaks upon my face.

"Do you think Connor has taken care of Charles Lee?" Stephane asks me, plucking at that fear in my head.

"He has been gone for a long time, maybe we should look for him", I debate with myself more then with them.

"Okay I'll look on the ground floor, Stephane you look on the second floor, and Joseph you search the perimeter of the fort, we will meet back here in half an hour", I nod as I made my way to the fort's gate. I look through the thick shadows, hoping I'll find him safe, but I fear that Lee had bested him. I lurk through the dark streets, listing to the footsteps behind me becoming louder. I get pull up by me neck, my feet hanging of the ground and air seeping out of my lungs. A pair of evil eyes shines in the moonlight as they gaze over me.

"Lee?" I wheeze my breath a faint whisper on the breeze, "But Connor as supposed to have killed you?"

Laughs at me under his breath, "Haytham foresaw Connor's attack on me and send me away", he chuckles at my struggle for my breath. "Haytham told me about you, boy", he leans in close, and his gaze chills my blood in my veins. "You can see the future, so why are joining the wrong side, you know this is all pointless, so why…"

I laugh at his delusions, "You think you can win? You'll never win", I warn him, his face becoming wide with disbelief, "Your night will bear a full moon, and the moon will run red like wine and then a new moon will rise, heralding the coming of a new age of prospect and hope" I predict to him. He drops me like a rag doll, as he reels back into the darkness.

"And what if I kill you now?" He ask, intrigued by my talent.

"It makes no difference, this is set in the heavens, you're defeat is near", I utter not entirely sure if he will listen.

"I won't let it happen you hear me? You'll die and Connor too, how do you even exist on your own?" He wants to believe that I'm not right, but he knows I am right. He melts into the shadows yet again, the darkness masking his presence. The air was still, but heavy footsteps rings in my ears, familiar footsteps. Lafayette creeps into view, his face flush with exhaustion.

"Lafayette what wrong?" I ask, fearing the worse but hoping for the best.

"We found Connor, he is hurt", He reports to me.

"Take me to him", I order him. We reach a small house in the heart of the city, the windows blaze with light, making them stick out from the gloomy darkness. We enter the small house to see a sleeping Connor and Stephane sitting by his side. "What happened to him, is he okay?" I ask Stephane who just looks at me blankly.

"He was jumped by Haytham instead, and he killed him", He tells me, "Don't worry he will be fine in the morning", he tells me, setting the fear in my heart. I sit on the chair next to Stephane, letting a small laugh slip out.

"So it only Lee left?" I confirm with myself, "Is this going to be over very soon". My absent minded laugh must have woken Connor, as he began to stir from his sleep.

"Joe?" he asks for me, as I did when I was lost in the darkness.

"I'm here, we all are", I assure him, "So are we going after Lee now?" I ask, not knowing what to do now.

"Yes, I have a plan, we start in two days"

The days passed quickly, as we prepare for this last stand against this corrupted order. We have been lead to a tavern in Boston in hope of finding the location of Lee. Me and Connor walk in the dull tavern, the scent of alcohol and smoke thick like a mist in the air. We pull chairs to the small table where our target is sitting at. "Can I help you?" He asks nervously.

"I think you can" Connor whisper under the sound of drunken banter, as he grab the man hand and twists it backwards, he wiggles in pain, letting out a small gasp through his teeth.

"Don't make me call a guard" He threats us, but I place a knife to his chest.

"I don't think that's a smart idea, now tell us where he is" I urge him, not putting up with this nonsense.

"He at the pier, saying something about leaving the country" He confess under the stain of Connor's hold and my blade. Connor throws him away, like a dog throws a bone away, and flashes a smile to him.

"Thank you" He says to him.

"Thank you", I repeat, "Have one for me okay?" I add to my statement. We rush to the pier, before it was too late, we see him standing before us, shaking like a leaf. He sees us then attempts to disappear, but Connor and I follow fast and thick. I throw three small knifes at the redcoats, slicing their throats wide open, painting the floors red. The three redcoats are quickly replaced by fifth teen, "Connor, go on ahead, I'll take care of them"

"But Joe…" He starts but I cut him off.

"Go!" I shred the first redcoat to pieces, and then the next one, Connor fades into the crowd and me into a mist of crimson blood. The cut them down one by one, I need to push more, just one last time. The last one falls to his feet, dragging on his last breath. My body still tense from the battle, my mind flares up again.

The dream begins in a town square, Washington standing on a podium in front of the hall. "_I, George Washington will become your king"_, the dream quickly fades away, sending me back to reality. Washington is going to take over? Is that wise? I doubt the benefits of this outcome, but its fate, anyway this can wait, and I need to help Connor. I scramble through the swarming crowd to Connor, many hands try to restrain me but I can't let them stop me. I reach the burning ship that looms over me like a giant; I scale it burning walls looking for Connor or Lee. I find him pin to the ground, a piece of wood impale into his side, "Connor, are you ok?" I ask, but he nods between his gasps of pain, "Where is Lee?"

"He got away", Connor utters weakly.

"Ok we need to get this out of you", I warn him as I place me hands on the stake, "This will hurt", I pull on it, his scream rips my ear apart, "I'm sorry", I apologize to him as I pull it out. He wriggles in pain as he pulls himself up.

"We going after him", He orders me.

"Sir", I respond as I grab his side and prop him up. We reach the harbour master who just glance an eye over Connor and me.

"He went inland, went up the Charles River", He informs us, his voice hard and cold.

"We'll need passage too", Connor wheeze out, his strength is fading faster than I thought.

"Of course, just say the word"

"I think he just did", I cut in harshly, "Now get to it", I bark at him, making retreat to get us a boat. I sit Connor down on a barrel and I start to work on his wound, "Connor, can ask you a question?" I ask him as I paste a bandage on his injury.

"What is it?" He ask his voice become alive again with concern.

"When all of this is over what will you do? Will you go back to your village?" I ask, the fear of him abandoning me obvious in my voice.

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it", his thoughts distract him from me patching him up, "I don't know, but I'll only go back if you come with me"; he laughs as I finish up my work. The boat pulls up against the dock, we board the ship and we travel to the last stand.

The boat takes us to the Conestoga Inn, where Lee was hiding; we limp to the door, "Joe wait here"

"Yes, be careful", I add, as he enters the inn and I lean up against the wall. My head starts to burn again, I let it show me what it has to show. The nightmare begins with me on the floor, the air burns before my eyes. I'm in the village in Kanatahséton, the air swimming with the agonizing screams of women, men and children. A dark figure on a dark horse rides into view, Connor stands before it.

"_Washington, stop this madness"_ He pleads with him, Washington is to blame? The air sparks as Connor is shot, his body twitches and then falls.

"_NO!"_ I scream, pulling myself up to go to his side. He lay there, still and dead. "_Connor, no_", I cry, tears hitting him in the face. My mourning is cut short, as I'm pulled off him by a guard, "_NO"_; I feel a sharp pain in my side as his bayonet puncture my side like leather, snapping me out of this nightmare. What the hell was that? I can't let that happen, I just can't. I know what I have to do to stop this.

**That is chapter 6. I hope you like it.**

**WashedMarrow9 signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I rush on the wind like a phoenix on the air, hoping to reach the village soon as possible. I still smell the smoke on wind, the screams of men, women and children, even I know they not there. Half of me say to tell Connor, but I know he would want us to fight, even though we can't win. There is no alternative to this, but I bury those thoughts, I can deal with them later. I reach the village in silence, listening to the peace of these woods, for it might be the last time I can, no more naps for me I guess. The looming walls sway in the gentle breeze, but in my mind's eye there on fire. The villagers were happy, but I still see the ghosts of their future engulfing them, I think this is the orb's influence, making me see these horrors. The old woman stumbles to me, her face blank and expressionless. "Joe, why have you return to us?" she asks me, but I don't know how to word my warning.

"You need to leave", I begin, "The village is going to be attacked and soon", She does follow my words; to her my warning is a cryptic riddle.

"What do you mean, how do you know this?" She urges, demanding the answers that I don't have.

"The orb has given me the ability to see the future, and I saw the village being burned down to the ground", I explain, hoping my words convinces her.

"I gift from the spirits I see" she concludes my explanation, "Connor would want us to stay and fight, not run away…" She begins to argue.

"If we fight we all die, Connor, you, and every one of them" My statement shocks her, twisting her face into a sad frown, "And then what? There be no one to protect the people from this tyranny, everything we have, will burn"

"It is better to die defending what we love then fleeing from our home", she responds to my prediction.

"Not like this" my face soften, letting my emotion surface, "Please, no one has to die here, their nothing here no more, the land is safe thanks to you, but it will all be gone if you stay" She looks into my eyes and then becomes silent, she see the threat the future now holds.

"Okay…" She starts, "We will leave, to protect the people; we need to let Connor know about this" She informs me of the difficult part of this dilemma.

"I'll tell him, gather your people and set off, stay safe" I say my farewells and I leave them to pack their lives up in peace.

The last month past quickly, as my prediction come true. Washington has shifted into power, using his military status to take the reins of the country, he starting to setup a force, as he takes land from families, farmers, and natives. I have avoided this disaster but how do I tell Connor of what has happened, luckily for me his injuries have left him grounded to the homestead, but he's planning on visiting his people. I don't know why I didn't tell him, there were plenty of opportunities, I guess I'm afraid of him hating me for what I have done, is it better to lie about all of this? The morning sun was soft as always, but the harsh winds cancel out the sun's heat. I slam the tree again, slapping my blade into its bark, sending splitters hurdling through the air, and into the ground. I see Connor out of the edge of my vision, him and a large horse. I run to his side, "Hey Connor where are you going?" I ask.

"I am going to see how my people fair", the very words set my heart to a blaze, and my fear to a mountain.

"But you still need to recover"

"Joe I'm going and that's that, if you what you can come with me" I can't let him face this alone, but how do I tell him that they left a month ago? The lone question swirls around my head, haunting me like my visions. We reach the old camp ground, the land swarming with a new kind of guards. The bear an uncanny resembles to redcoats, but their crimson jacket now hold a dark blue hue. "What going one here?" Connor pushes on the guard, who conveys a cool expression.

"Washington has taken the land", he starts, and twisting Connor's face into one of sour hatred, and mine into horror.

"What!?" Connor burst into rage to the guard, "You don't take land that is owned" He starts but the guard hush him under his booming voice.

"This land is not owned and is not being used"

"What of the village that stands on these grounds?" Connor asks, digging closer to the truth of my deceit.

"The villagers left these lands about a month ago", my fear grows with Connor's rage. "The only thing they left was a box, but that has been ceased by King Washington", Connor a blaze of rage as the guard tells his tale. Connor storms off into the tree's shade, muttering profanity in a foreign tongue, I give chase, returning to his side like a loyal dog.

"How could Washington do this?" He asks me, but I know Washington hasn't betrayed him. I need to tell him now.

"Connor…"

"I'll kill him for this" A flash of a malice beast shines in his eyes, bearing a close resembles to Haytham, "He will pay" he growls under my voice, "I will hunt him down and I'll make him pay"

"Connor calm down…"

"How can I calm down, are you against me?"

"Of course not, but we can't just go and waltz into Washington's home and put a blade into his heart", I don't think I can convince him, not now anyway.

"Then we need to find where he is and put an end to him", Connor declares to me, but I feel an uncertain anxiety in my bones. I know this will end badly for one of us.

**And that is chapter 7. Sorry that this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer.**

**WashedMarrow9 signing off**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I hear the wind screaming past me, as I stand in the gloomy alley way, conceal by thick shadow. I count the steps taken by drunken fools who stumble by, thinking of the past month of misery. We have been searching for Washington, Connor becoming delirious with revenge, testing all this ancient teas and asking spirits for strength and guidance. Their effects have been making them self-know, twisting Connor into a hateful monster that bear a striking resemble to Haytham. He'll be gone for days on these solo journeys, letting the madness swallow him whole. This is what I'm frighten of, Connor driven by anger, but what will happen when he finds out it was me who drove out his people?

I was sent to Boston under Connor's orders about four days ago in search for anyone who can lead us to Washington, but my efforts bears no fruits. I would wander the dark alleyways, interrogating any random guard I could find, but they remain silent. I almost had given up all hope, but then I was blessed with a vision of the location of the newly appointed General Putnam. He is at a rundown tavern, so that why I'm here, in the dark alley behind this disgusting sleaze pit, I would have never put Putnam in the crowds of those who drown their sorrows, but power changes people I guess. Everything is in place, the message I sent to Connor should have gotten to him by now, and he should be on his way. All I need to do now is find my man and I take him to the rendezvous point with Connor, hopefully after this all over Connor and I can put all this behind us. I hear the sound of misplace footsteps on the howling wind; I rear closer to the edge of the shadow, listening to his dread heart beat pounding the air, it getting louder as he stumbles closer to me. I blow an elusive tune, ensnaring Putnam into the shadows, and into my grasp. I strike his head with all of my strength, the sound of his skull cracking ring on the air like a golden bell, sending him into the abyss for a short while, now to drag this sorry excuse of man to the depth of my prison.

The winds continue to howl to looming moon above us, as I continue my work while listening to their song. I check the ropes again, ensuring they chock their victim into a helpless submission. The heavy scent of burnt wood and dust swims through the air, chocking me and littering my lungs with dust. Putnam shivers as he stumbles back into reality, "Where am I?" his voice a faint whisper when I compare it with the violent wind that blows through the decrepit building's cracked walls, his lifeless body swing from the rope.

"Oh you woke up just in time", I say calmly to him, "Now, you just answer mine and Connor's question and you won't die here tonight", my voice swoons, a hint of malevolence present in my harsh tone.

"You think this is my first interrogation?" he asks me in a more prompt tone then before, "You think you and Connor can break me?" he chuckles at the last statement, the tone is equally sinister, "Many enemies of mine have held me captive, and they have all died"

"Well they always have tied you to a chair, while I had the idea to hang up upside down, that way the blood will rush into your head making you more…cooperative" I smirk at my prediction, confident of my accuracy, "Clever right?"

"Brilliant" His voice drips with sarcasm as his eyes twist away from my gaze.

"Yeah, yeah I can tell your less than thrilled to be captured by me", I lean closer to him, staring evilly into his eyes, "Now, tell me where I can find Washington?"

"Go to hell"

I smirk as a small chuckle escapes my lips, "Wrong answer", I stab him in his side. I smoother his mouth with my palm, prevent his screams to be heard, "I'm I being too rough?" I laugh under my breath at his pain, watching his blood drip to the floor, "Now let's try this again, where is Washington?"

"Why do you want to know, he has done anything to you or Connor" He argues at me, hoping I will reconsider, but my mind is made up.

"With Washington out of the way, Connor can continue to protect this country from tyranny like Washington"

"That does not sound like Connor too me, this sounds like some kind of cover up to me" He suggest to me, does he know my intentions with this sandal, "Sound too me he has flown off his handle".

I grow inpatient with his surprisingly accurate guess, "Shut up, I thought I was asking questions here" I say with a hint of sadistic mischief in my voice.

"Anyway even if I told you how to get to Washington, you think Connor will believe you?" He chuckles to himself like a madman; does he know something I don't? I refuse to let myself fall for his mind tricks.

"I had feeling you would say something like that", I glance over to the large oak door, that snaps open as I run my eye over it. The familiar presence of Connor covers the room in a twisted dominating rule.

"Joe why have you…" He starts, but stops as he scans the scene, seeing a helpless a Putnam in the room. I glide over to him.

"Hello Connor, your just in time to watch him crack" I chuckle a little in hope to lighten his mood, but my laugh is met with a cold scowl from him. He pushes me a side, as he closes in on Putnam, "Hey!" I retaliate against, but he shoots a cold look at me compelling me away.

"Joe, I need to talk to him, so leave us be" His voice is low, almost a growl then human speech, I feel his under tone and back off into the shadows of the room, I perch myself like an lethal phoenix as I watch Connor do his thing. I watch Connor bend down to Putnam, his voice a faint whisper, but I can hear it. "Where is Washington, and why did he drive out my people?" His voice is restless and twisted into a husky growl.

"Like I said to him, go to hell" He respond, his voice a little louder than when he spoke to me, as he wants me to hear. Connor punches his skin as I did, making the ground a shade of scarlet, Putnam winces in pain as Connor twist the blade.

"I don't have time for games, tell me where he is and why he drove out my people or you die" He growls under the ferocious wind howl.

"I don't know where Washington is, but I do know that Washington did not drive any people out of their land"

"That's a lie…"

"Do you think I would lie in a situation like this?" did he know what I did?

"Then who did drove out my people?" I almost jump out of the shadows

"Connor I…"

"Joe, shut up and let me handle this!" He screams at me, making the wind a quite cry in the room.

"When we arrive at the site we found it abandon and we seized everything they left behind, including a box that was for you" My fear grows as he sews my noose, I remain quiet, the shame refusing me to speak. "We order some soldiers to find them and interrogate them, and they told us that a young man in a black cape told them to leave" I find myself silent, as terror grips me, Connor looks at me, his face etch into horror, "Looks like even angel have wicked schemes".

"Is this true?" He asks me, I can't muster the strength to tell him, "ANSWER ME!"

"Connor let me explain" I plead with him.

"My name not Connor" He spits at me, his face twisting into a blind rage. In a flash, a punch connects with my face, throwing me to the floor, my cape now caked in dust; I pick myself up from the floor.

"Then who is Connor?" I asks him intrigued by his respond, "Is this been a façade?" I ask as he swings his tomahawk, cutting the sheet of dust that flew in the air and brushing my face. I throw myself backwards to the edge of the room, the wind blazing like a tornado in my ear. He creeps closer, his tomahawk shining in the moon's light and his growls of hate brush on my skin, "Connor just calm down, and let me explain"

"My name is not Connor" he slams his boot into my chest, snapping my ribs like flimsy sticks. The force smashes me through the wall, freeing the raging wind into the room. The wind grips me like a hand of a devil and it drags me into the quarrelling storm. In the midst of the unspeakable, our eyes met, his shine with a bloody rage while mine wide with disbelief and sorrow. The room goes quite, and the sound of my cry rings in the empty space. I plummet to the ground below like a rock. I force my eyes shut before I meet the floor. The darkness welcomes me back.

"This is my fault", I wheeze to myself in misery, "I failed to see this"

"What's he saying?" A cold voice speaks to me from the darkness, I'm not alone. I hear the sound of something being dragged on the dark space that swirls around me. A distinct taste of iron becomes apparent in my mouth as the sounds become violent, louder, closer, and more real. "What about this one your highness?" the voice asks, but not to me.

"I know this one", I know this voice.

"Washington?"

"Throw him into a cell, we can use him to get rid of our problem" the voice cackles manically, sending shivers down my spine, and my blood to turn ice. A sudden pain in my side screams through me. My eyes blink, sending me back to reality. I was in a filthy prison cell, with a torn mattress in the corner, lice weaving them self out of its blood stained fibres. My vision is blurry; I see a figure at the bars of my cell. I pick myself off the floor, but a crippling pain brings me to floor again.

"Where am I?" I wheeze out with little air that is in my lungs, gagging on the blood that resides in my mouth, "Hey am asking you a question"

"Shut up in there", I drag my body to the pathetic excuse of mattress.

"What happened?"

"We found you in a dirty alley near the old estate that was burnt down in a pool of your own blood" He doesn't turn to see me, "We found General Putnam in one of the burnt buildings, dead and skinned. We brought you here for questioning but when King Washington saw you he told us to throw you in here", his face turns ever so slightly, letting the flames of a nearby torch illuminate his face. It was cold and it shows no emotion, kind of like Connor's did when he put me in that pool of blood. I bury my face in my hands, ashamed of crying, of being weak.

"_No, don't let go of hope, be strong, if not for him, then for yourself"_

**And that's chapter 8. I hope you liked it.**

**WashedMarrow9 signing out.**


End file.
